Drunk
by Alania Black
Summary: 18 OCAUHPSM: CWHP. It’s Ron and Hermione’s wedding and the Best Man wakes up in bed with the Groom’s older brother. edited


This is part 18 of the Official Chibi Alania Unwritten Slash Month, a month of unrelated one-shots based around different slash pairings that I chose at the time as having the least fics written for them.

This is the second version of this story, since a lot of people, myself included, did not like the break up scene at the end. I'm not sure if this is better, but I hope it helps.

WARNINGS: Slash, drunkeness, Mpreg.

DISCLAIMER: I own it not, my Dears!

SUMMARY: #18; OCAUHPSM: CW/HP. It's Ron and Hermione's wedding and the Best Man wakes up in bed with the Groom's older brother.

NOTE: This is set in my AU world where nothing happen in Canon after book three. Basically, Harry's name isn't in the Goblet, Cedric doesn't die, Voldemort doesn't rise, Sirius is alive and living with Remus, Draco isn't bad, Severus is shagging Bill, Tonks is alone - just how she should be, mwahahahaha! Not really. She can have Moody. Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. I borrowed the idea of a gay/drunk Harry from another fic I read somewhere, but I've changed everything else, I just liked the idea of Harry being gay when he's drunk.

Drunk.

Harry has a problem. When he gets drunk, he's gay. Not that he isn't normally attracted to men, but it's only when he's drunk is he actually gay. The rest of the time he's a straight man, dating Ginny Weasley, and he just happens to find other men attractive.

Unfortunately, it was impossible _not_ to get drunk at your best friend's Stag Night, especially when you are the Best Man. They were into the third hour of their party and everyone else was well and truly drunk. They had played "Spot", which Harry had won, "Shots" which Harry had lost, a really strange game in which you span around a lot, landed on a coloured square and got really drunk, which Harry had abstained from playing. This left him slightly drunk, but not dangerously so.

The others weren't faring so well. There were altogether seventeen men including Ron and Harry; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Blaise, Draco and Colin. Out of all of them, only Severus was as sober as Harry, but being pregnant with Bill's child gave him a legitimate excuse.

However, the twenty-two year old had no such excuse, and his sober state did not go unnoticed for long. Needless to say, he was soon being plied with drinks (most of which were spiked) and soon found himself more than drunk. He also soon found himself sitting in Charlie's lap and telling them all his woes.

"Me 'n' Gin... we haven't had sex in two... two months." He slurred. Charlie laughed richly behind him and Harry purred, snuggling into the vibrations. The others laughed as well, although Ron looked a little green.

"Harry! Hic! We don't want - Hic! To know about our sister's sex life! Hic!" Ron protested. Harry pouted.

"That's the problem, we have no sex life!" Harry cried out.

"Why in Merlin's name not?" Draco asked, one amused eyebrow raised. Harry blushed.

"I'm not really... umm… I don't know." He frowned. He knew why _he_ hadn't gone for it, but what about Ginny?

"Maybe she fancies someone else?" Neville asked. Harry tilted his head.

"How so? Most of the guys she knows are either gay or married. Or both." He indicated the two married couples around the table.

"No, Harry, most of the guys _you_ know are gay, married or both." Blaise told him. Harry turned his head into Charlie and snorted.

"I wish." He muttered.

"What?" Charlie asked. Harry shook his head.

"Tired now. Go to sleep." Harry yawned, snuggling even further into Charlie.

"Go to bed." Charlie replied. Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

"Anyway, maybe she has her eye on another man? Or maybe," Neville broke off, eyeing the suddenly attentive young man warily, "Maybe you do." He finished. Harry glared at him. Charlie laughed again.

"Calm down Kitten, he's just being mean." Charlie murmured to him. Harry stopped glaring and snuggled back into Charlie, muttering "Bad Kitty." to Neville as he did so.

A short while later, Severus and Bill decided to head up to their room in the Hotel so that Severus could get some sleep. Harry was still snuggled into Charlie's lap and still being plied with drinks.

"Don't know how you can accuse me of fancying Charlie. Ludicrous." He was growling to Neville. They all looked a little taken aback but mostly amused at Harry's return to the conversation.

"Harry, that was ages ago! Besides, I never said you fancied Charlie, I just said maybe you were looking elsewhere. You filled the name in all on your own." Neville replied, an amused, knowing smirk on his lips. He was leaning against Blaise who was smiling affectionately as his boyfriend verbally sparred with Harry.

"Well, that's ludicrous, cause if I fancied Charlie, I'd have kissed him by now. Like this." Harry twisted on Charlie's lap and pulled his head into a deep kiss. Ron moaned, looking green.

"Harry! We don't need to see you snogging my brother!" He yelled. Harry broke away and wriggled back into place. He smirked smugly at Neville.

"See!" Ha said proudly. Draco, sitting at the other end of the table with Colin half asleep on his lap laughed a little.

"Oh yes Harry, we can see now, you're not gay _at all_." He drawled. Harry didn't seem to notice that he was laughing at him. Charlie laughed again beneath him.

"Okay, I think it's time we put him to bed. Come on Kitten." He said, helping Harry up. Harry stumbled and leaned into him. Sirius called to their retreating backs.

"Oy, don't you go taking advantage of my Godson while he's drunk!" Remus choked on his drink beside him, before swatting his husband.

"Why not, you did it to me." He replied. Charlie waved behind him as he led Harry up the stairs.

Once upstairs, he led Harry down the hall to his room and unlocked it for him.

"Here we are, Kitten." He announced, depositing Harry on his couch in the sitting area of his room. He began helping Harry take his clothes off to go to bed. Harry eventually gave up with his shirt buttons and let Charlie do all the work, sitting back and relaxing as Charlie deprived him of all his clothing. Once all but his boxers had been deposited on the floor beside his chair, Charlie helped Harry up and led him through to his bed. Once Harry had been tucked in, Charlie turned to go, only to feel a slender hand grip his arm.

"Charlie, please stay. Don't leave me" Charlie turned to see Harry gripping his arm, huge pleading eyes staring up at him.

"Of course I'll stay, Kitten." He murmured lovingly.

Harry groaned as he woke up, the morning sunlight shining straight into his eyes. He felt like he'd been hit by the Hogwart's Express. He jumped as he heard an answering groan beside him. He tried to sit up but felt something holding him in place. He looked down to see a lightly tanned, freckled arm wrapped around his waist. He followed the arm up to a similarly freckled face, bleary brown eyes just blinking open to look at him.

Oh shit. He was in bed with Charlie Weasley.

This was _not good_.

"Err... Hi, Charlie." He mumbled. Charlie just groaned.

"What the hell happened last night? I feel like I've been run over by a herd of angry Hippogriffs." Harry winced as he finally disentangled himself from Charlie and sat up.

"I'd say, given the empty condom packets on the floor and the feeling in my arse like the Hogwarts Express tried to park there, that we got a little drunk and had a lot of sex." He stood up, and immediately sat back down. "Oh yeah, definitely had sex." He moaned. Charlie sat up as well.

"Well, how much sex are we talking." Harry squinted and counted the colourful little packets.

"Err, with condoms? Six. God knows what we did once they ran out, though."

"Six? How the fu- never mind. Jesus."

"Get up. We have a wedding to go to today." Harry said, standing on wobbly legs and heading for the shower. Charlie followed him.

"Yeah. My little brother's getting married, and I'm shagging the Best Man." Charlie replied hoarsely.

"Heh, you forgot the best part; you're shagging your little brother's Best Man; who just happens to be the Chief Bridesmaid's boyfriend, and she just happens to also be your little sister. We're totally screwed."

"Oh God, never again, I don't think it'll work again for another week." Charlie moaned. Harry turned the shower on to a cool setting and stepped underneath, tipping his head back and allowing the water to wash away the final cobwebs of the previous night. "Mmm, then again, it seems my dick's taken a liking to you." Charlie groaned in a huskier voice. Harry's eyes shot open to see that Charlie's dick had started to twitch interestedly. Harry flushed as memories returned from the previous night, including at least once in here.

"Err, you take the shower, I'll go... oh, I'll go to my room, yeah." He said, realizing they were in Charlie's room.

"Huh? I could have sworn I walked you back to your room." Charlie said, looking around, confused. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, and we had sex once there, then you said you needed to go back to your room, so I decided to walk you there..."

"And then I asked you in for a nightcap for some reason and we had sex six times in here, then the condoms ran out so we went for a shower..."

"And I ended up getting a blowjob off of you in here, before you..."

"Yeah." Charlie finished, blushing. Harry found he'd gone scarlet as well.

"I'll... yeah... I'll go. See you at the wedding." Harry said, backing away towards the door. Charlie nodded, smiling.

"Later, Kitten." He called, waving.

Harry, thankfully, made it to his room without being seen and was soon dressed and ready for the wedding - thanks to a potion that Severus had pre-made to cure Hangovers. It did noting for the spikes of pain that ran through his arse every time he moved and made sitting down an agony, but Harry would have to live with that. He'd have to work on the blush that stained his cheeks and spread as far as his chest every time it happened and vivid flashbacks of _exactly_ what happened the previous night flashed across his mind, however.

He made his way downstairs to the foyer of the Hotel, where the others were already waiting to go to the Church, where Hermione's parents had insisted the wedding be held. It looked like Charlie was the only one who hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey Harry, have you seen Charlie anywhere? He was on your floor, wasn't he?" Ron asked. He looked pretty anxious and rather green.

"You alright Ron?"

"Yeah, I just need to - oh, Charlie! About time, we were going to leave without you!"

"Me? Harry's only just got here!" Charlie protested. Ron's eyebrows raised.

"And you know this how? Oh, was he staying in your room last night? I went to look for him and I couldn't find him in his room. You should have said something Harry, you could have bunked with me!" Ron exclaimed. Charlie, who had just taken a swig of the Hotel's complimentary orange juice (breakfast had been served earlier, but Harry and Charlie had missed it) promptly choked on it, receiving a few strange looks from the others. Ron shot him a confused glance, but brushed it off, hurrying to go to the wedding.

The wedding was over fairly quickly, one minute Harry was shooting Charlie worried glances as he choked on orange juice and the next he was being pushed to stand up and make a speech at Ron's reception before dinner. Everything in between was a blur to him.

"Well, hi. I'm Harry, I've been Ron and Hermione's best friend since our first year. We've had our ups and downs, the three of us, and gotten in more trouble together than I ever want to think about (all of the Wizards in the room laughed), but the love we've held for each other has never wavered. It's been obvious to everyone who's ever met us that Ron and Hermione were made for one other, and I'm delighted to be here today in my rightful place by their side as they make that final step in sealing their love for each other.

So, here's to Ron and Hermione; may you stay young and beautiful and in love for ever, and may our children cause as much havoc together as we did (the Wizards in the room laughed again). I love you both so much and I'm so happy for you.

Ladies and Gentlemen; Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley!" Everyone toasted and Harry sat down. The food appeared and everyone fell to eating, ignoring Ron as he patted Harry's shoulder in an unmistakable "I love you too" gesture.

Hermione, not one for hiding her feelings, grasped his hand and tearfully declared "I love you too, Harry!"

"Hey, hey, we've only just got married and you're already declaring your love for another man!" Ron joked. Hermione choked on her tear-filled laughter and whispered so only they could hear;

"Harry's not the only other man I'm declaring my endless love for, Ron." Ron looked at her confused for a second before she glanced downwards meaningfully, carefully ensuring only Harry and Ron noticed. Harry laughed joyfully and clapped Ron on the back, wrapping his arm around him as he gasped in realisation. Harry let go as Ron leaned forward and kissed Hermione deeply, pulling back he whispered against her lips "I love you both too." His other hand discreetly stroking her stomach. Harry smiled again, taking another sip of his Champagne and eating the dinner gleefully.

Hermione told them she was about three months gone, and was hiding the tiny bump with a glamour charm. She'd found out that it was a boy yesterday, when she'd gone to confirm her suspicions with the Medi-Witch. She and Ron had both asked Harry to be Godfather, without even needing to consult the other.

The rest of the dinner passed without incident, and they were soon standing to go to the reception. Ron and Hermione took the opening dance, to Wesley Washworth's "I'm Yours" (he was an American Wizard who was very popular with the new Mrs. Weasley.). Harry had to dance with Ginny, but she was soon passed around. Unfortunately, he wasn't released and found he'd danced with most of Hermione's female relations as well as Molly before he could sit down. When he did, he was accosted by Draco and Colin (who hadn't been let out of Draco's sight since the reception started as Draco had decided one of the other male guests had been eyeing Colin weirdly).

"Heya Harry!" Colin declared. Draco settled with a more mature "Hi."

"So, Harry, how's Charlie?" Draco asked.

"He's fine, why do you ask?" Harry asked warily, not liking the little smirk on his lips.

"Nothing, I was just remembering that Ron said you bunked with him last night?"

"Yeah." Harry affirmed warily.

"Cool, so who the hell was there as well that used up all six of the condoms that were left in the room?"

"What!" Harry gasped.

"Yeah, one of the cleaners was talking when I went back in about how room 14 - Charlie's room - had used six condoms and left the packets scattered across the room. One was beside the couch, three by the bed, one on the windowsill and the last one had landed in the lampshade. They kept saying he was one lucky bastard. Who was it?" Draco asked, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Err... I need a drink." Harry muttered, heading to the bar.

He was stopped by Neville's voice as he passed, calling "Don't you think you had enough of that last night?" Harry turned and gave him the finger. Neville laughed and called "Promises, promises." Harry, flustered and blushing, whirled around and nearly crashed into Charlie.

"Hey Kitten, drink?" Harry nodded and grabbed the offered Rum and Coke (_how_ Charlie knew his favourites, Harry didn't want to guess), downing half of it in one long gulp. "Woah there, Kitten, maybe you should slow down." Harry growled mutinously, but settled for sipping at his drink. They were at the edge of the dance floor, watching Ron whirl Hermione around joyously. Ginny was dancing with Neville on the edges of the floor, and Blaise was taking Colin through a fast Waltz while Draco watched protectively from the outside. Bill was slow dancing with Severus in one corner, Severus' slightly distended abdomen protectively cradled between their two bodies. Harry sighed.

"They all look so beautiful together, don't they. Ginny and I, we don't have that." Charlie looked at him for a moment, before taking his drink and putting them both on the table behind them. He took Harry's hand an led him on to the dance floor, brushing Harry's half-hearted protests aside as he wrapped his arms around his waist, drawing Harry closer. Harry finally gave in and wrapped his arms around Charlie's neck, resting his head on Charlie's shoulder and allowing Charlie to sway him to the Muggle music.

"I think you need someone to take care of you, Harry. That's the problem with you and Ginny, she needs you to look after her, but you're not that kind of man."

"Straight, you mean." Harry murmured back, sighing delightfully as he felt Charlie's thumb brush in a gentle caress over Harry's side.

"No, just... not strong or brave." Harry laughed a little into Charlie as he pressed closer, curling instinctively into him in the same way he had the night before.

When the dance ended a short while later, Neville came and cut in, taking Harry into a quicker dance while Charlie was given Colin as a replacement. Harry noticed that Ginny had started to dance with Draco, who apparently trusted Charlie to look after Colin. Harry smiled at that thought. They all trusted Charlie to look after them instinctively, without putting any extra pressure on him.

"Harry? What happened last night?" Neville asked as they danced. Harry frowned, wondering if he should answer. Draco knew, and so did Colin (he wasn't stupid, he'd have understood what they were taking about earlier).

"Charlie and I... we slept together. Err... we had sex. About eight times, if I remember correctly. Which I probably don't."

"Eight - _eight times_! How!"

"Well, we had a few breaks in between. And I have a suspicion that Fred or George spiked our drinks. Besides, I know you and Blaise used to manage it five or six times in school."

"Yeah, and the more power you have the higher your stamina but still... eight is a lot."

"We used all of Charlie's condoms." Harry giggled, enjoying the chance to talk about it.

"And stopped, I hope." Harry blushed. "Harry, please tell me you didn't..."

"We were drunk!" Harry argued. Neville twisted Harry's head to look at Severus and Bill.

"You were sitting with _them_, and the thought of protection never even crossed your mind?" Neville sighed, sounding disappointed.

"They used a potion!" Harry argued. At Neville's blank look, he frowned. "Didn't they?"

"No, why would you... bloody Muggles. Male Wizards can get pregnant just as easily as females, Harry. Why do you think there are so many gay couples? Not to mention a certain lack of females. There's like, one female to every two males. Didn't anyone ever tell you this?"

"I've been dating Ginny since Seventh Year, I don't think they thought it was necessary!" Harry argued. Neville nodded, laughing.

"It's so weird. I mean, Blaise and I - and Seamus and Dean - have been dating for seven years now, you and Ginny for five, Colin and Draco and Hermione and Ron have been for, what, six years? Yeah. We should be getting married or something, or having children. It's just…"

"Neville? Are you thinking of... getting _married_?" Harry gasped. Neville blushed and looked down, but nodded. He and Harry moved to one of the tables, and Neville discreetly passed him a ring. Harry looked down at it, smiling in delight. "It's beautiful, Neville. When are you going to do it?"

"During the fireworks."

"I'm so happy for you! I'd hug you, but that might attract attention." Neville laughed a little as Harry passed him back the ring. Harry noticed he fiddled a little before looking up, eyes suspiciously bright.

"It means a lot to me that you're happy about this. Harry, I was hoping -."

"Hey, what's going on here? Why're you two hiding away over here and not dancing?" Blaise asked. Neville looked up and smiled brightly at his lover.

"I was just going to ask Hermione for a dance, actually." Neville said, standing and kissing Blaise, before heading off. Harry went to stand when he noticed Blaise sit down.

"Harry? I was hoping to talk to you." Blaise said, fiddling nervously with his hands. Harry smiled at him.

"Yeah? What about."

"Well, it's about Neville. I... I have to tell him something, but I don't know how he'll take it." Blaise answered. Harry swallowed hard, hoping this wasn't Blaise breaking up with Neville. "You're his best friend, and you should know what to do."

"Yeah? I'm listening."

"Well, look, I... about three weeks ago, Neville and I were... you know, and we... you _know_," Blaise was blushing, and Harry took pity on him.

"You and Neville had sex. You've been doing it for about seven years now, Blaise." Blaise blushed and nodded.

"Well, we were... in a hurry, and there weren't any condoms left, so I... distracted him and... basically, I'm pregnant." Blaise finished. Harry nodded.

"I kinda guessed. What are you going to do?"

Why? Do you think I should get rid of it?" Blaise gasped, looking scared, "do you think he will? Harry?"

"Blaise, calm down. I think... I think you should wait until tomorrow and then sit him down and talk to him properly, when he's sober and you've had time to think about this. Let him celebrate Hermione and Ron's wedding without worrying about this now, yeah? The baby's not going anywhere in one night."

"Harry? How do you think he'll react?" Blaise asked. Harry smiled reassuringly.

"I think he'll be delighted, Blaise. He's always wanted children, surely you've talked about this?"

"Yeah, in a "One day when we're old and married" kind of way! I'm only twenty-two! Jesus, I'm twenty-two. I'm _old_!" Blaise moaned. Harry laughed.

"No, you're not old, you're just starting your life. You're not a child any more, though. You've also been spending far too long around Colin." Blaise smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Harry. Now, you and Charlie, eh?" Harry blushed.

Harry had finally escaped Blaise's delightful teasing, only to find himself caught up dancing with Seamus.

"Hey, Seamus. How are you." Seamus smirked at him.

"Me? I'm fine, how are you?"

"Fine." Harry sighed warily, eyeing the grinning Irishman warily.

"How's _Charlie_?" And there it was.

"Bugger off, you. Does everyone know?"

"Only everyone who saw you leave together last night." Seamus replied, waggling an eyebrow at Harry.

"Bugger." Harry sighed.

"Precisely." Seamus winked. Harry hit him upside the head.

"So, how are you and Dean? No jealous possessiveness? Weddings? Children? Sleeping with each other's siblings?" Harry asked.

"Me and Dean? Weddings and children? No, thank you! We've discussed it, and we've both decided that children can wait until we're a lot older, like in our very late twenties or early thirties. Besides, we don't want to get married, we're happy as we are, thanks. What about you?"

"Me? Oh, you know, the usual." He sighed, before continuing. "Everybody's doing something, you know. And Neville thinks I'm pregnant!" At Seamus' raised eyebrow, he blushed and shrugged. "Well, not really, but he nearly had an aneurism when I said Charlie and I did it at least eight times and we only had six condoms, so -."

"Bugger me!" Seamus shouted. Everyone looked over at them.

"Err, no, thanks. I'll leave that particular delight for Dean."

"Eight times? Harry you're my god!" Seamus finished in a lower voice once everyone had stopped looking at them (and winking at them from the men at the Stag Night).

"I'm going now, Seamus. Bye." Harry turned and made his way off the dance floor. Just before he managed that, he was accosted by Ginny. They danced through three songs, before she had to go to the bathroom. Harry finally made his way off the dance floor.

Harry soon found himself at a seat in the corner of the room, sipping a Rum and Coke and watching the rest of the people. All of those he loved were in this room, and he loved having this opportunity to see them.

Hermione was dancing with her father, while Ron sat at the edge of the dance floor and watched. Harry knew that Ron was secretly wishing his father could have been here as well. Harry knew it had been Ron's only sadness with the wedding, one that Harry knew he would also have, that Arthur had died before he could see his youngest son get married.

Molly was dancing with Hermione's grandfather, and a few of Hermione's relations were also dancing. Seamus had found Dean and was kissing him in one of the corners, while Draco was sitting near then with Colin on his lap, whistling at the occasionally. Severus and Bill were sitting 

together near Ron and watching everyone as well, Severus' hand clasped firmly in Bill's while the other sat on his tummy.

Fred and Angelina were sitting with George, Sara and Sophie (Sophie is George and Sara's two year old daughter). By the looks of their bowed heads, Fred and George were either planning something or - they shot a look at Harry - yep, telling the girls what Uncle Harry had been doing last night. Harry had hoped, futilely, that Husband-hood would have calmed the two men down, but it only served to give them extra heads to think up pranks. Sophie was quickly mimicking her daddy as well.

Neville was getting a drink, while Blaise was talking to Charlie and Sirius. Harry noticed the drink in Blaise's hand, but he also noticed that he was only pretending to drink it. Remus was helping Neville bring the drinks over to the others. Blaise took this drink and drank it properly - coke in a can with a straw and everything. Harry was pleased to see that he was taking his pregnancy seriously, and he had to wonder if his intoxication yesterday was faked, Blaise certainly knew how to do _that_.

Percy was sitting at a table with Emily and Robert - five-year-old twins, and Elizabeth, who was three. Penelope, his wife, was holding Arthur, their baby son. Harry noticed Molly bustle over to talk to them, and Ron stood to dance with Hermione. Harry sat back and watched them for a while.

"Hey Harry." Harry jumped as Neville sat next to him.

"Neville! I didn't see you coming. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Nervous, though. It's the final dance next, and then there's the bouquet toss and the fireworks. I'm not sure I can do this."

"Of course you can, Neville! You love each other, it's time you made that public!"

"Yeah, but... Well, what if he thinks it's too soon? What if - ."

"Neville! You're a Gryffindor, so grab the Slytherin by the balls and marry him already! Look, you've been together for seven years now, in that time has he ever made you feel like he won't want to be with you forever?"

"No."

"No, so?"

"So he should be alright with us getting married. Harry? I was trying to talk to you about this earlier, see, I was -."

"Neville? I was wondering if we can have the next dance?" Blaise asked. Charlie was right behind him, smiling at Harry. Harry smiled back, before looking at Blaise, who shot him a short, nervous smile.

"Hey, what was that about? You and Neville looked quite serious." Charlie asked. Harry watched the two men dance together. They were so in love, it was almost funny.

"Nothing, I'll tell you after the fireworks. Dance with me?" Charlie took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, spinning him into his arms.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He told him.

Once the dance was over, Hermione stood up and turned her back to the crowd, holding her bouquet close. Harry held his breath as she threw it, watching it spin through the air once, twice, three times, and land... in Ginny's arms. Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled. He smiled back 

weakly. She came forward and linked arms with him, still holding the bouquet, as they walked outside. However, both this bouquet and hers, which she had kept, were clashing, so she passed it on to someone else as they made their way. Harry nearly laughed as he noticed Blaise staring blankly down at the bouquet in his hands, before shrugging and hurrying his steps to walk with Neville.

"Have you been half as busy as I have tonight? We've barely had any time to ourselves." Ginny giggled. Harry wondered briefly why he'd never noticed before how annoying she could be. "Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry asked, jerking back into the conversation. They were outside now, sitting on the benches set out especially for the fireworks. He could see Hermione and Ron sitting further ahead, but Ginny pulled him into seats two rows from the back.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

What? Sorry, Ginny, no." Ginny stared at him, open mouthed. It wasn't unusual for Harry to blank her, but he usually pretended to have been listening at least!

"Are you alright, Harry?" Harry was about to respond to Ginny when he heard a familiar cheerful voice speak from his right.

"Hey Kitten, Ginny. Mind if I sit here." Harry couldn't help the grin as he turned towards Charlie.

"No problem, Tiger." He winked at Charlie, who laughed as he sat beside Harry. The first fireworks exploded overhead, prompting gasps from the Muggles, who had never seen Wizarding fireworks before.

"So, Kitten, how was the wedding?" Harry turned to Charlie, ignoring the bright colours and shapes exploding above him.

"Oh, it was great. I'm glad Hermione forced Ron and I through those dancing lessons, though. At least I was able to dance at the reception!" Harry joked.

"Yeah, it would be a bit awful if the Groom and the best man couldn't dance! So, what are you doing now, then? Heading back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, once the fireworks are over." Harry indicated the sky, where a large red love heart was exploding.

"Really, I'd have thought that the _fireworks _would only just be beginning!" Charlie leered. Harry laughed, a little blush staining his cheeks.

"Err, actually Harry, I thought we could go to the bar or something. We haven't really seen each other much over the past few weeks and I thought that this was the perfect opportunity." Ginny piped up. Harry paled slightly and his smile faded. Charlie also looked a little paler.

"Oh, Ginny, I almost forgot you were there. Yeah, we can go to the bar, right Tiger? Actually, I hope Neville and Blaise are there, I was hoping to ask Nev. how it went." He ignored their blank looks and turned his eyes skyward for the breathtaking finale.

They all separated, most of the Wizards agreeing to meet at the hotel bar. Harry, Ginny and Charlie walked to the Apparation point, Ginny would be apparating to the girls' hotel, while Charlie and Harry would be apparating to theirs.

When they arrived, they found Neville and Blaise kissing each other happily in one of the seats near the bar. Harry went closer.

"Harry! Oh, Blaise said yes!" Neville cried. Harry nodded, laughing.

"Yes, Nev. I'd noticed that, since he has his tongue down your throat and the ring on his finger. So, when are the kids coming?" He asked, looking pointedly at Blaise.

"I don't know, hopefully soon. It'll be nice, having a child around the house. But we should wait until we're married, really. What do you think love?" Neville asked, looking lovingly at his fiancé. Blaise, who had been smiling at the beginning, was slightly pale now.

"Why do you want to wait?" He asked. Harry moved back a little, so he could watch without intruding.

"Well, I just always thought that you should be married before having a baby if you can. I mean, if you want a baby _now_, then of course we can talk about it, and we can get married in the next few months or something. Unless one of us was about to go into labour tomorrow, there's nothing we can't arrange. Why, do you want a baby now?" Neville asked, frowning in concern at Blaise.

"I... I _am_ having a baby now." Neville's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"You, wait, you're pregnant?" He asked. "But, how? We're always careful and protected!" Blaise flushed and looked down.

"There's something I didn't tell you... about three weeks ago, we were... going at it, and I was on top, remember? Well, we ran out, so I just... distracted you and shoved it in anyway... and I kinda got pregnant. I only found out yesterday, I've been pretending to drink since then, so's not to raise suspicions." Neville smiled joyfully.

"Oh, love, we're having a baby!" He hugged Blaise close to him, slightly more delicately that he normally did. Blaise burst into tears on his shoulder, sobbing happily. Harry backed away and went to talk to someone else, leaving them for their privacy.

"Hey, what's going on with them, Kitten?"

"Oh, they're getting married and having a baby, nothing really important." Harry replied flippantly, turning around to face Charlie. Charlie winked and handed him a Rum and Coke. Harry took it and swallowed a tingling gulp.

"Aww, that's lovely. You'll be Godfather, then?"

"I'm not sure. I'll be Ron and Hermione's, but they could chose Draco or something." Charlie raised his eyebrow.

"Ron and Hermione? I didn't know they were thinking about having children." Charlie said. Harry snorted.

"Of course they are! Your mum would flip if they didn't!" Harry joked, to a short laugh from Charlie.

Three Rum and Cokes later, Harry and Charlie were deep into a conversation about Seekers. Harry glanced up, and noticed Ginny walk in.

"Oh no! Ginny just came in! I'm going to bed, come on!" He breathed, grabbing Charlie's hand and tugging him out the room, sneaking up the stairs. He was about to go to his room, when a horrible thought crossed his mind. He quickly snuck in and grabbed his clothes, shoving them drunkenly into a bag and hurrying to Charlie's room. Charlie watched him and laughed.

"Why don't you just break up with her if you're this keen to avoid her, Kitten?" Charlie asked. Harry flopped down onto his couch beside him.

"She's been my girlfriend for five years, I'm not going to break up with her because I slept with her brother once!" Harry exclaimed.

"Eight times, actually. And it's more about you not seeming to have a working relationship rather than us sleeping together. Although, that's a good indication that you're not really good together. Harry, you're gay. You were gay long before we slept together, and staying with her won't change that. I'm not saying leave her for me, because we might not work out; I'm saying leave her for both your sakes. She's not happy, and it'll only get worse, and you're miserable." Harry sighed and nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to Charlie's lips.

"You're right, I know you're right. Next time I see her, I'll break up with her, alright?" Charlie smiled, one hand coming down to rest on his thigh. It massaged lightly, prompting a moan from the darker Wizard. They both jumped when a knock sounded on the door.

"Charlie? Have you seen Harry?" Ginny called through the door. Harry jumped up, panicked. He hid his bag in Charlie's bedroom and went to the door.

"Ginny, hi! You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, Blaise said I might find you here. I thought we were going to meet up downstairs?" Harry glanced over his shoulder and moved through to the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"Ginny... I think we need to talk."

"Harry?" Ginny breathed, tears welling in her eyes. Harry flinched, obviously his tone, and those words, were telling her all she needed to know.

"It's just... I'm not sure if this relationship is working out. I'm sorry, Ginny, but... I think I'm gay."

"You, you think you're gay?! After five years – FIVE years, Harry! – you think you're gay _now_?" Harry looked down, away from her tear-stained face.

"I'm sorry, Gin... I tried, really I did. It's just... I've always felt like there was something missing, you know? You were always my ideal... I really do love you. But... I don't want ideals, Ginny, I want passion, I want to be _in love_... And I think I need to be with a man for that. I think we've both know it, that's why we never married, why we haven't slept together in over two months, or very many times in the last year." Ginny shook her head in painful denial, pulling away from Harry.

"No... Please, no... Harry..."

Harry looked up at her sadly. "Yes, I'm sorry, Ginny, but... I can't do this anymore."

"NO!" Ginny screamed, slapping him across the face. "Bastard!" She turned and ran from him, tears blurring her route.

Harry watched her leave for a few moments, before turning away from her and returning to Charlie's room again, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, it's done, we've broken up." He called. Charlie appeared from the bedroom, dressed only in his black dress trousers, his long red hair free and curling gently at his neck. Harry swallowed hard.

"That's good, because I have a 12 pack of condoms with your name all over them." Harry smirked and followed Charlie into the bedroom, stealing a quick kiss as he did so.


End file.
